


That Was Not my First Time

by betterthensomethingsoutthere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken sex, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Rape, Sort of happy ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthensomethingsoutthere/pseuds/betterthensomethingsoutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wicked has come with a coven of witches to drain the power from supernatural beings. With Lydia missing it falls on Stiles to piece together the mystical mumbo jumbo and figure out what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Not my First Time

Lydia had been missing for a day when they found her car near the theatre.

Everyone had been looking for her, finally Stiles had heard it on the police scanner when they found it.  The pack gathered quickly. The parking lot outside the theatre was dimly lit, and at the moment empty but for Lydia’s car. All the wolves had commented about something being off with the air when they found where she had been taken. There had been a struggle, Cora found where she had been dragged along.  Derek grimaced, “Witches” He said it like he wanted to spit. Isaac found the tire marks where her scent stopped about 20 feet away,  “Took her in another car.”

Cora looked around, “No cameras. What was she doing here?”

Scott shook his head, “I’ll ask Allison, she may know. I think she mentioned something about coming to the movies on a date.”

They split up, still with no answers.

 

Stiles had spent the entire night trying to find some connection between witches and banshees. He was dead at his desk at school. Scott and Isaac were covering the best they could. Scott took notes twice as well as he normally did knowing Stiles would need them while Stiles slipped on a pair of tinted glasses to get some shut eye. That was the hardest part. Making sure that when everything was over there was a life to go back to. That when the zombies were dead, the fairies were dust, you weren’t failing chemistry and about to get a citation for days missed from the school. Already half asleep Stiles knew he had another long night ahead of him, the only blessing was tomorrow was Saturday so once this was over he had all of Sunday to try and recover.

 

Everyone was on top alert for the scent of witch. After school Stiles was driving to Derek’s to cross reference the bestiary with books of Peter’s on Banshees when Scott called.

“Hey man.”

“I caught their scent outside an herbal place. I chatted up the clerk and she mentioned that someone had purchased a huge amount of echinacea, goldenseal, and …..marshmallow root. Maybe we can get a hint of what they’re planning.”

“Ok, I’m almost to Derek’s. I’ll be there if something happens.”

“Cool, we’re going to make another circuit of town and see what we can pick up. Cora and Peter are off searching the woods.”

They hung up as Stiles turned onto Derek’s street. He jumped out of the jeep as soon as he rolled up, knowing Derek had heard him. The door buzzed as soon as he reached it. He took the stairs two at a time. Derek pulled the door open looking brooding and model like, “You bring a printout for me?”

“Pfff, I’m a freaking boy scout with how prepared I am for this. I get a badge in research work.”

“Just give it to me so we can start digging through this.”

Derek led him to the living room.

“Hey Derek.”

“What.”

“I’m just having a moment realizing this is the first time you’ve helped with the book work. Think I’m appreciating the help. So yeah. Thanks. For the help.”

Derek smirked and shrugged, “This is a danger to us all.”

“Yeah, but admit it. The squishy humans are rubbing off on you.”

“No.”

“No you won’t admit it? I can work with that. As a representative of the squishy humans I extend our welcome as an ambassador of peace. May our future alliance be fruitful. Before you know it there will be a trade treaty and everything.”

Derek grabbed his shoulders walking him over to the couch before shoving him onto it. “You. Shut up. Read.”

 

Stiles kept looking up thinking for some reason that Derek was looking at him only to see him buried in a book.

It took the rest of the day to figure out what the witches were after. They were going to drain her power. A banshee’s power. Stiles rubbed at the bridge of his nose letting his eyes close for a minute.

“Anything?”, Derek sat across from him with an arched brow, a pile of books Peter had dug up between them. Stiles nodded, “I think I found it. Dark shit too. All those herbs are part of a spell that drains powers from supernatural creatures. They have to charge the site, so considering when Lydia was taken, and assuming they didn’t already have a site ready to go since they just bought the herbs. We have about 24 hours left.” Derek closed his book and went to sit beside Stiles leaning over to read then entry. “That makes sense.” Stiles may have been distracted but he couldn’t help but appreciate Derek being pressed against him. Lydia, now was the time for Lydia. Derek gave him a searching look as he made sure his face wasn’t showing anything.

“We can work with this.”

Stiles swallowed, “I’m going to need to find ley lines, I don’t think there’s a Beacon Hills map of them in here.”

Derek nodded, “Do you need help?”

Stiles looked at him in surprise, “Seriously? Continuing to help?”

Derek stared at him blankly.

“Uh.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, “I think the most useful thing you could do would be to bring me sugar and energy drinks”

“You look exhausted.”

A look of concern flashed across his face.

“Not a lot of time to sleep, I think in the end Lydia will appreciate it.”

"Fine. I'll check through the rest of these then come over."

"Oh, wow, that's great. Would you grab me a couple amps then?"

"Fine."

Stiles grabbed his stuff and headed out while Derek grabbed another tome, Lydia’s time was finite.

 

When Stiles walked in that night his dad was home. His brain was running at a mile a minute turning over the situation, folding it, rearranging it. His father looked up from the paper and eyed Stiles solemnly, “Something wrong?”

Stiles wanted to tell him. He knew.....but....they weren’t really on talking terms. Fuck it, he wasn’t going to make things worse being honest.

“Witches.”

His father’s eyebrow twitched, “Is this something I should know?”

Stiles told him, the witches, Lydia missing. He neglected to mention they were probably going to kill her.

“What do they want?”

“Her power.”

Sheriff Stilinski laid his paper on the table and drew a hand across his mouth, “I’ve got everyone looking for her, any ideas about where we should be looking?”

Stiles shook his head, “That’s my project for tonight.”

There was an awkward silence. His father wanted to help, he wanted to avoid it, he wanted none of it to be real and for Stiles to have just tried drugs or something.

“Anything I can do?”

It was weird, his dad was looking at him like he had some kind of answer. Stiles wanted to squirm out of his skin, his dad was totally out of his depth and couldn’t be his hero with the Beacon Hills supernatural.

He just smirked, “Make a ton of coffee?”

His father chuckled, “You know what caffeine does with your meds.” Stiles shrugged, “but I’m sure that I’ll be awake long enough to find the answer.”

His father nodded and went to make a pot.

  
  


Stiles eyes wanted to close, they wanted it badly. The front of his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and ached...just ached. He sighed and popped a couple aspirin and another caffeine pill as he went back to the screen. Sometime around midnight he had given up on coffee and sent Scott to the gas station for the pills. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, “Derek?”

“Yeah.”

He walked up behind Stiles, a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over looking at the screen.

“Anything yet?” Stiles stretched back.

“I think I’m close. I just need to get this chart overlaid on a map of the area at the right zoom distance.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Only if you can get rid of this headache or know how to do this for me.”

Derek grimaced. Stiles went back to work, but after a moment he felt a hand in his hair rubbing a little, then suddenly his headache was gone.”

“Oh you are amazing.”

“It makes things easier when you can be useful.”

Stiles snorted, “Yeah, I never really thought I would be the lynchpin in a plan.”

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

Stiles reached up to where Derek’s hand was still in his hair patting it, “Thanks man.”

A glance at the bottom of his screen, 5:00am. He knew he was fighting the sunrise. They had today and that was it, and they wouldn’t even have that if he couldn’t find something.

 

Derek had left sometime around 6:00am to get some sleep. Scott was asleep on his bed ready to go at a moment’s notice once Stiles had it. Scott had done his homework, which meant while it was done, it was probably a B at best. Maybe not, Scott had turned into super Scott, boy wonder.  Stiles couldn’t help but snort at the thought and kept making comparisons to the archaic latin book in his hand and the website he had up. Why was there so much shit online about witches?  

 

It was 7:00am when Stiles found the answer. Where ley lines met in the forest just outside town.

“SCOTT! Get up! I got it!” Scott shot out of bed like the fire alarms were going off.

He looked dizzy for a moment, “Ok, I’ll get Allison....we’ll meet you at Derek’s.”

Stiles grabbed him and shoved his face at the monitor, “If something happens that is where we’re headed, ok?”

“She’ll be ok man, we’re getting her back.” Scott gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Scott stumbled a moment then sprang out the window as Stiles dashed down the stairs. He was so thankful his dad wasn’t up yet. It would be hard to keep him out of the way if he saw Stiles running out like this.

 

Stiles only broke five or six traffic laws speeding his way to Derek’s. He called Derek’s cell on the way there.

“Stiles?.”

“I know where they’re at. We need to get there right fucking now. I’m on my way, Scott and Allison will be there too.”

“Isaac is here, we’ll be ready.”

Stiles grip on the wheel turned white as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. After Erica and Boyd’s death it felt like everything was coated in a layer of something heavy. Isaac was living at Scott’s, Allison and he were on decent terms, Derek was practically a hermit unless something was going wrong. Stiles remembered his last words to Derek before Lydia had been taken.

_"I don’t care, you better be fucking celibate after all this."_

It had been a low blow, but he had been pissed, his dad had almost died. Nothing would ever be ok if something happened to his dad. That probably wasn’t healthy considering his dad was the sheriff. Risking his life was part of the job, but still...

 

He pulled up outside of Derek’s place with a squeal of brakes. Derek, Cora, and Isaac came pouring out of the building ready to go. They piled in his Jeep. Apparently Alpha got auto shotgun.

“Scott’s almost here.” Derek buckled up, the two in back following suit. Stiles didn’t even ask, he just started up the jeep and waited until Scott was in visual before taking off down the road.

 

A few miles outside of town they pulled off as close to the site as possible. Stiles pulled out his map, “Ok, they’re two miles west into the woods.” Derek nodded as everyone flew out of the jeep, the werewolves shifting as their group disappeared into the trees. Obviously they got ahead of Stiles and Allison. Then Allison got ahead of Stiles, and Stiles puffed along cursing his aversion to exercise.

 

As Stiles caught up and broke the tree line into the clearing he grabbed his leg.

“Fuck!” he knew whatever it was would hurt more when his brain caught up. What the hell was that? It took a  moment for his brain to register that his pants were on fire.

 

Derek, Scott, Cora and Isaac were thoroughly occupied with the five witches. If they could manage to get a hand on them it would be over, but the witches kept their distance casting from across the clearing. Allison was a little in front of Stiles as he desperately patted out the fire before hopping back up. While the wolves had a huge advantage of strength the witches were using every trick they could think of. Roots sprang from the ground to trip and grab at the half shifted werewolves. Flaming leaves shot from the trees with such force they left little craters where they hit.

“Damn it!”

Stiles kept low to stay out of Allison’s line of sight as he quickly made his way to Lydia on a slab of wood in the center of the clearing. She was tied tightly against it. Lydia was struggling with all her might, working at the ropes. Stiles made it to her without further injury and pulled a knife from his pocket. He started sawing at the thick ropes while keeping an eye out for flaming falling leaves.

“Seriously? This rope is ridiculous! Why is it so freaking thick?!”

Scott roared in frustration as the witch he and Cora were fighting folded into a bird and flew into a nearby tree before turning back and pulled out a gun.

Modern witches.

Derek paused sniffing a moment, “Wolfsbane!”

The mocha skinned blond chick in the tree grinned and pulled back taking aim. She cried out suddenly as an arrow appeared in her side. She had been too focused on the werewolves and forgot Allison, who on seeing her mark fall turned back to the fight.

Stiles worked through the last rope and helped Lydia down, both of them staying low and heading for the tree line behind Allison. Isaac and Derek came close enough to a middle aged man whose face was behind a simple cloth mask. They coordinated a low/high attack but the man burst into a swarm of flies.

“Shit!” Isaac stumbled dodging Derek’s swing as it whistled through empty air. The remaining three witches glanced at one another. In that moment Scott tore into one that looked like his mom with 50 more pounds. One burst into butterflies. 

The other pulled back a hood to reveal a cascade of glaring red hair. She grinned at them before breaking into a swarm of beetles.

 

Stiles held Lydia as they crouched just inside the treeline. She was shaking like mad. Too much adrenaline.  When everything was once again still everyone seemed to shake off mentally and wind down. Derek hoisted the body of the woman Scott got, and Isaac took a hold of the girl that had fallen from the tree. Scott and Allison quickly gathered her stray arrows making sure to count them. Lydia clung to Stiles shirt and permitted herself a small bout of tears before shoving off him and taking a deep breath as she stood. Stiled jumped up brushing leaves off and giving a look at the gaping hole in his pants leg. He turned to Lydia, “Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Lydia shook her head, eyes bright. “I’m fine. Just...I’m fine. Are you ok?”

Stiles knew it for the lie it was but left it alone. She was frazzled and stretched thin. Hard to be obsessed with someone for most of your life and not pick up on their body language. She was tight as a piano string and fraying badly.

But that was a problem for another day.

He pulled open the flapping fabric. His leg was a mess. It was a pretty serious burn made even more horrific by the blood oozing from it. “I think I’m going to need to visit Deaton.”

Derek nodded, “Cora, Isaac.” he unceremoniously dropped the body. Scott watched, fist clenched. Stiles got it. “Hey man, just resembles her.”

Scott shook his head like he was casting all those thoughts out, “I know, I’m good.”

But Stiles knew better. None of them were good.

 

Cora and Isaac took the bodies the other direction into the woods to dispose of them. Scott and Allison hugged Stiles before hopping in Scott's mom's car. He hugged Lydia then walked her to the rear passenger side, “What are you going to tell your parents?”

“Probably that I was at Allison’s, I’m going there first to shower and clean up all this.” She made a sweeping gesture at her torn and bloodied clothes. “Tell them I thought I had told them where I was.”

“Ok, I’m just happy we made it.”

“Took your sweet time...” but she was smiling and kissed his cheek before slipping onto the back seat. Stiles smiled stupidly to himself and touched a hand to his cheek he shu the door for her then turned to his jeep. Derek stoof leaning against the hood.

“Why didn’t you just get Scott to drive me?”

Derek didn’t say anything as he approached Stiles.

“Keys.”

“No. I think I would rather drive myself.”

“Keys.”

“No, do you not understand that word? No, you are not driving my jeep. I can make it fine.”

Stiles walked around him and pulled out his keys. Before he realized it the keys were snatched from his hand and Derek was slipping behind the wheel.

“Fuck you dude. Fuck you with something sandpapery.”

Derek just sat there watching him.

Stiles grumbled to himself as he hopped in the passenger side. Sure he was limping, and sure it was his right leg that he used for driving. Derek was an ass and he wished it had been Isaac that had stayed to drive him.

 

The drive to town was silent. Silent enough that it made Stiles jittery. He made it all of five minutes before he couldn’t hold on anymore, “No really, why? Isaac could have driven me you douche. This nice Derek has been a big upgrade though. Don't want to cause any downgrades, I know there was only so long you could resist my sparkling personality.”

“We don’t need to talk.”

“Well you’re here, you might as well.” Stiles grimaced as pain lanced up his leg, this burn was starting to fucking hurt like hell.

“Talk? I’m good.”

The ride was Stiles writhing in pain as Derek drove the god damned speed limit to the clinic.

 

Deaton led them in the back door. Stiles was attempting to climb up on the table when Derek simply picked him up and plopped him on the metal slab.

“Shit that’s cold!” Derek gripped his forearm. Stiles quirked an eyebrow before he realized what was happening, the edge of his pain was gone. “Thanks man.” Derek just glared at him like he had offended his stubble and stood there. Stiles was uncomfortable...”Hey dude, um, what I said before all this, about you being celibate. I'm sorry. I know this all must be hitting your nice quota, and now that Lydia is ok I'm getting the silent treatment.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? That’s what I get? I apologized.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to forgive you.”

“Fuck you, good to know you can be petty.”

Deaton came in with a tray of supplies and proceeded to clean and patch up his thigh the best he could.

“Take this.” The pill was huge.

“Yikes....”

Deaton chuckled, “You’re going to want to take one about every 6 hours for the pain. Wait to take them until you can’t manage it.”

 

They pulled up in front of his house. The cruiser was there. “Damnit.” Stiles look down at his shredded pants.

“What?” Derek asked in a monotone.

“My dad’s here. I really can’t take him seeing my like this. I need some jeans.”

“I'll be right back.”

“What are you?..”

Derek left without another word and Stiles watched him scale their house like it was easy and disappear into his window on the second floor.

“Showoff...” Stiles muttered as he waited in the dark jeep.

A minute later Derek appeared with a pair of jeans. He handed them to Stiles though the passenger window along with his keys.

"I'm going to head back to the clearing and look around. I need to check on Cora and Isaac too."

A pause where Derek looked torn, "You did good work." Then he turned and took off into the darkness.

Stiles glared at his back for a minute before he started talking to himself, “Oh yeah, go ahead I’m good. Glad you appreciated my research, it’s my thing. Oh I’ll be fine, just got to change out of my burned and bloodied jeans before I go in and see my dad who can’t talk to me anymore.”

 

Stiles finished changing and took a deep breath. He opened the front door. The house was quiet, his dad must be in bed.

Bed. He thought of it wistfully as he mentally tallied his hours of sleep over the last couple days. Five....five broken hours of sleep during classes, lunch, and under the bleachers at lacrosse practice.

“Wake me if the apocalypse happens.” he said to no one.

 

Someone was waking Stiles up and he wanted to cry. “Wha.....hmmm....why?”

His dad loomed next to his bed, a hand on his shoulder, “I made some breakfast, go eat. I have to go to the station.”

Stiles nodded, “Lydia’s home. Was with Allison.”

The Sheriff’s lips pressed into a hard line, “Good to know.”

 

Stiles wanted to sleep so badly. He was just about drift off again, when his phone buzzed. Text from Scott.

_L says witches will try again. B safe_.  

Screw safe, he wanted sleep. They could tie him upside down for all he cared if they let him sleep. It was that moment he felt a cloth over his mouth. A pair of hands took the phone out of his hand and started typing furiously. The last thing he saw was the red headed woman from the fight in the clearing. Why did his brain call her a woman and the other one had been a girl? Age? A sense of growth unfinished in the other, of course she was dead so she was as grown as she was going to get. God that was a morbid thought....Stiles grasped at the thought but he couldn’t catch it, he couldn’t fight it. Consciousness slipped through  his grasp and he  slipped under.

 

Stiles woke up upside down. He moaned as his head was stuck in a haze of chemicals and sleep deprivation. He glanced around. A warehouse, no windows, cement floors.

“I wasn’t being literal.”

The red woman was in front of him, her belly button at eye level as he dangled.

“Literal about what?” she looked at him curiously.

“That’s between me and the ether.”

The woman smirked and slapped him. Hard. Yeah...he definitely felt a loose tooth.

“I should cut out your virgin heart and put it to better use.” the woman pulled out a knife and dragged it along Stiles exposed stomach. His muscles twitching in response.

“I really feel like it’s busy at the moment.”

“Stupid child. Now I’m going to have to make you cry before we move forward.”

Stiles heart started racing, he really didn’t want her to make him cry.

She dragged the knife down his stomach again lightly. Then she repeated it putting more pressure, pressing until she saw blood well under the tip then she dragged it down slowly.

“I love watching skin break....so fascinating.”

Stiles hung panting as he felt the warm trickle flow down his stomach and chest then into his hair.

“Don’t need these. I find people always have a harder time when they feel vulnerable.”

That knife must have been hell-a sharp because it cut through his jeans with ease.

“Two.”

“Hmm love?”

Love? “Two pairs of jeans destroyed in three days.” Was it two or three? What day was it?

“My my, you are busy. But you could have spared the other if you HADN’T. KILLED. MY. COVEN.”

She punctuated each word with a hard slap against his burn and the last with her knife stabbed into his other thigh.

Stiles screamed.

The red woman rubbed her cheek against his tattered jeans breathing heavily. “But that’s in the past now....”

Her hands continued their work slicing and peeling until Stiles hung naked, the blood pounding in his head.

“Must be so uncomfortable. Don’t worry love, I’ll let you down soon. We just need to get started on the right foot.”

Stiles barely noticed her two remaining coven members kneeled in the darkness to either side chanting furiously.

“Maybe I should cut off your dick.”

Stiles eyes shot wide open and he stared at her breaking out into a cold sweat.

 

Scott and Isaac were in Stiles room when Derek slipped in the window. “Anything?”

“We can smell the witches, there’s something else.”

Derek took a sniff, “Chloroform. They took him.”

“Why Stiles?” Scott wanted to punch something, but refrained from putting a hole through the walls.

“Probably because he was the easiest to take.” Derek looked around the room for anything, a hint, a smell, an idea.

Isaac rubbed his hands on his jeans, “What do we do?”

Something passed over Derek’s eyes, “I don’t know.”

 

Stiles was laying on something. Laying, not hanging. He cried a little in relief, also when he took a glance down to see his penis still there. Everything hurt. A million tiny cuts everywhere. Stiles tried to move then realized he was tied to something. Suddenly frantic again he looked around. He was inside a chalked circled on the cement, A feather near his right hand, a bowl of something at the left. A rock by one foot and steadily burning incense at the left.

“Wait. Isn’t there some rule about stuff coming back to you?”

The red woman smirked, “I don’t care.”

Stiles struggled at the bonds, testing. “Don’t worry love, I made sure they’re tight.”

“You know you’re a sick fuck, right?”

“Tisk tisk, is that anything to say to the woman who took your virginity?”

“...what?” Stiles mind reeled, this couldn’t be happening, nope couldn’t happen. Not real. Not like this. Sure he wanted to lose it, but not like this.

“I’m actually a little sorry about this, but not my fault the weak link is a virgin. The ritual needs it.”

“Ritual?” Stiles licked his chapped lips feeling the bottom one split. The red woman smiled and leaned down giving his lips a bite, then a kiss. Stiles stayed still as corpse.

“Oh lover, you’re going to tear your pack apart and then I’m going to suck their power dry. I’ll have power for a century draining an alpha, a banshee, and their little dog too.” She threw her head back laughing at her own joke. Stiles broke out in a cold sweat.

She smiled again and stared into his eyes.

“Start the ritual.” The two outside the circle took up a chant, staying in sync with the other as the red woman licked a line down Stiles blood crusted chest until she was...ok she was doing that. Stiles was too freaked to enjoy her mouth on him, but his body responded anyway. He wanted to cry, but he wasn’t going to. He would not fucking cry.

After what seemed like an eternity she stood and stripped.

“Take this offering of a pure body and bind it to me.” She ran that damned knife along her forearm until her blood dripped onto his semi hard dick. She laughed again, that broken glass laugh. She straddled him, hand on his stomach decorated in blood and cuts to steady herself.

“Bind his heart to my will.” She traced something over his heart with her blood.

“Bind his mind to my will.” Again in blood on his forehead.

She grinned and Stiles wanted to throw up as she reached between them and worked him inside her.

“Bind his body to my will.” Her hips moved and Stiles world fell away.

 

Stiles was walking down the side of the road into town.

There was a light rain. That was good, maybe it would wash some of this blood away. His head turned and he walked into the woods, they were probably in there looking for him. He was supposed to find them, had to find them. _Them?_ Yes, them.

 

He stumbled along for at least two hours before he looked up to see Derek suddenly ahead of him.

“STILES!” Derek was rushing towards him down the slope ahead. Stiles managed a grin before dropping like a puppet with cut strings.

 

He woke up later on a metal table. Whispering all around him, “Will he be ok?”

“Nothing is deep or serious, it’s just a lot of them. Infection is a serious concern, he’s going to need all this cleaned every few hours.”

All of them had school except for.....

“I can do it.” Derek supplied from where he leaned against the doorframe. Stiles smiled, yeah, that would work, the alpha first. Then one by one. One by one what? Nothing.

 

Derek carried him almost delicately. Stiles took a moment to realize they were in Derek’s flat. Derek noticed he was awake and grumbled, “You’re so breakable.”

“Not my fault, born this way.”

Derek snorted, “I forgive you.”

“Huh? For what?”

“What you said, you apologised. I forgive you.”

“Oh...oh ok.” Derek was warm. Felt good on his screaming muscles and cuts. Derek laid him down gently and Stiles tried not to grimace at the loss of his heating pad wolf. A hand on his forehead and the pain was...less.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Derek sat beside him on the bed in his flat. “I need you to tell me what happened.”

Everything was red and screaming. Ropes digging into his skin, burning, bruising bleeding. Smiling and red everything red and.....hands on his shoulders shaking him gently.

“...iles”

“Stiles.”

“STILES!”

He finally found his voice, “I’m good, I’m ok.”

_Safeguard for questions. No answers here._

“Can you talk about it?”

“I’m going with no.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

_Do it now._

Stiles reached forward and gripped Derek’s upper arm, “I’m glad you found me.”

Derek cleared his throat and stood. “Just got lucky you stumbled into where I was looking.”

Derek backed away, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

He practically ran from the room.

Stiles smiled to himself.

 

Derek appeared two hours later with a first aid kit, “We need to clean your cuts.”

Stiles nodded and sat up pulling off the covers. Derek sat down and set to work cleaning cuts all down his chest, his stomach.

Derek hesitated. Stiles grimaced at him.

“There’s more...um...lower.”

“I know.” he growled as he worked around Stiles underwear. Derek made to start packing up.

“Um....”

“Yes Stiles?”

“There’s a few more and my wrists aren’t working so well.”

Derek growled, “Fine, show me.” Stiles stiffly slipped his underwear lower exposing a crossstitch of cuts along his hip, his inner thigh.

The other voice in his head chuckled, _as amusing as this is bring him to me tomorrow night._

Stiles mentally nodded. He laid his hand on Derek’s as he finished up cleaning the cuts trying to look innocent, hurt, and lost.

“Stay.....stay with me for a bit. You’re warm...it feels good on the ouchy.”

Derek looked away, “Look this is already very awkward.”

“Just....just please. I dream....” he stopped as he felt panic rolling over him like a terrible wave. “Please.....” _deep breaths_.

Derek was gently gripping his upper arms, “Stiles, breathe.”

_Deep breaths_ , “I’m good, I’m ok.”

Derek was looking at him like he was going to shatter, “I can stay.”

 

It was late, very very late. Derek wrapped around him like an awesome full body heating pad. His aches were starting to melt some. Stiles shifted.

“Are you ok?”

Stiles turned enough to look at him. Derek was searching his face for any signs.

“I think I’m ok.”, Stiles smiled at him softly, intimately. Derek cleared his throat.

_I know the perfect setup to draw him there._

 

When Stiles woke up again the door was cracked and Derek was standing just outside it on the phone.

“I know Scott, but he started having a panic attack when I started to ask him about it.”

“Damn it Scott, then you can come over and clean cuts in very awkward places.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you would say. Just find it.”

Derek hung up and growled at the phone as he turned to check on Stiles. Stiles smirked at him through the crack in the door and Derek came back in.

“Speaking of, I need to clean your cuts again. Everyone will be over by 4 and we’re going to see if there’s an alternative way to get what happened.” Stiles heart sped up, he was going to have to move the timetable up. Before he realized it, Derek was holding his face, “Breathe Stiles.”

He took deep calming breaths as his mind raced, knowing he had to move things along.

 

It was 1:00pm, he was going to have to go very soon. The ritual was set up, but had to get him there. Stiles made his way down the stairs, the cuts only softly tugging as he moved. Derek was in the kitchen leaned against the counter, chip halfway to his mouth.

“What are you doing up?”

“I got bored.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re supposed to stay in bed for another day.”

“I really just can’t, I’m impressed I managed it so far.”

Derek snorted as he chewed on another chip.

“What’d you tell my dad?”

“Scott told him it was werewolf stuff.”

Stiles gave an ugly laugh, “Yeah, that works now a days.”

He missed his dad.

He had a mission.

 

Stiles approached Derek’s leaning shirtless figure and reached for a chip out of the bag in his hands. He used the excuse to move closer.

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of me like this.”

Derek was looking at him oddly, like he wasn’t sure what to expect, “You got hurt, I helped.”

“You could have left me with Deaton.”

“He didn’t have enough free time or space to take care of your injuries.”

_A little closer._

“You could have let Isaac drive.”

“He’s a terrible driver.”

_Closer._

“I thought you hated me.”

“Not all the time.” a hint of a grin.

Stiles kissed Derek.

 

Everything froze, everything was suddenly so very loud. Stiles could hear his blood pounding in his ears. His hands finding their way to Derek’s waist, his lips moving against Derek’s hesitant ones. They kissed while the bottom dropped out of Stiles stomach and his toes tingled.

 

Then Derek was on the other side of the kitchen, “Stiles....what....what was that?”

Stiles voice dripped with sarcasm, “I think they call it a kiss, generally speaking.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“For the usual reasons, I like you, think you like me.”

“We...we can’t. I can’t, it’s not.”

“It’s not what?! Go ahead Derek and tell me why not, actually don’t. Fuck this.”

Stiles stormed out of the house. Derek would follow. Derek would follow a half mile west.

Sure enough he caught up to him after 10 minutes. Derek really should stay celibate, every single time it seemed to blow up in his face.

“What Derek.” Stiles kept striding purposefully toward their goal. The twigs, pebbles,  and leaves rough under his feet.

“Stiles, stop, come back, please.”

The please made part of him want to stop, want to turn and fix the hurt on his face.

“The world is burning and everything sucks.”

“You were right, this just usually ends so badly for me. Always so badly.”

“So why try, right? Why even bother, forget that it means you just get to add to my pile of rejections.”

“Damn it Stiles, you can’t just kiss me. Where is this coming from? Why did you never tell me?”

The next clearing.

"Me? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you love Lydia."

"Oh yes, thus excluding the possibility of anyone else ever."

Stiles walked into the clearing. He felt Derek stop behind him, “Stiles.” his voice was so still and flat, “what is this?”

Stiles turned to face him as the powdered wolfsbane dropped from above.

“Stiles?” Derek’s words slurred as he slumped to the ground looking so confused and betrayed.

 

Stiles knew Derek was waking up. He was laid on the altar, tied with wolfbane ropes. The red woman stood beside him.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

“You.” Derek spat in her face.

“Ugh.” she daintily wiped the spittle away.

“Ok then, I’ll unlock Stiles’ mind and he can watch this with full color and sound.”

Her eyes closed and behind her Derek heard Stiles start screaming.

“What did you do to him?!”

“Nothing new if that’s what you mean.” She leaned over Derek, her knife idly digging into his abs.

“Funniest part is that he really did like you. I say did because this all ends with you both being past tense.”

She hummed to herself as she cut little designs into his skin.

“Did you know he was a virgin?”

Derek stared at her in stony silence.

She chuckled, “It was great, I adore virgins. Usually I adore their still beating hearts, but this works too. He was so scared and nervous, but really he did just fine.”

Stiles was kneeling inside a circle of some powder, not mountain ash but it made a barrier, “Fuck you! You fucking evil crazy bitch monster.”

She laughed breaking glass, “But you did fuck me lover, you did.”

Stiles screamed in rage again behind them.

She smirked,  “And now for the main event Alpha. Don’t worry, I know you’re used goods so we’ll just go with a dagger in the heart. We’ll finish up here, lock Stiles mind back down.....and I think the banshee next.”

The red woman nodded to her two remaining acolytes as they took up a chant. “So much easier when someone else can do your chanting...and laundry.”

Stiles kneeled in the circle as his mind worked overtime. He remembered and it made him want to crawl out of his skin. He wished he had kissed Derek without it being under the influence of evil mojo. What was he going to do? He had to save Derek, he HAD to. He needed something to break the circle...anything, any fucking thing.

A squirrel.

Stiles froze, not daring to breathe. It just had to come close enough to break the circle. Oh come on you nut lover break the freaking circle. Derek’s life depended on a squirrel coming five inches closer to Stiles. He mentally bookmarked this as one of the more dire yet ridiculous moments in his life. He mentally cheered when the squirrel came closer. Then turned over a leaf covered in powder in search for nuts. The circle was broken.

Stiles moved as silently as he could. The red woman was busy drawing symbols onto Derek, her knife lay glinting on a stone nearby. Impossibly quiet, with the ceaseless chanting to help cover he moved closer. He was behind her now. Close enough. Stiles stabbed that bitch in the back, he pressed the blade as deep as he could until the pommel was flush with her skin. He rode her onto the ground and pulled it out with a sucking sound, then again, again, again, again. He couldn’t stop. Her back was a mess, she was trying to heal. Fuck! He grabbed her hair and cut at her neck until only sinew and bone shone. He stood, covered in her blood as even now she started healing. He cut Derek’s ropes quickly, his eyes burning, panting for breath.

“TEAR HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!”

Derek nodded and gripped her hair in one hand, and bloodied shoulder in the other. His muscles rolled as his inhuman strength pulled until her head separated from her body. The chanting stopped.

Stiles and Derek looked to where they had been kneeling finding the clearing empty but for them. The red woman’s body crumbled in Derek’s hands, it collapsed in on itself, clothes falling slack as skin turned to ash and blew away.

 

Derek stood, hands and torso covered in blood staring at where her head had been in his hand. Stiles leaning on the altar behind him gasping, breaths quick and shallow. He was covered in blood head to foot.

 

“FUCK YOU BITCH!”

 

Then he passed out.

  
  


Stiles groaned as he woke up. That had to have been the worst dream ever. So much more disturbing than that crazy japanese horror movie he watched. And wow, he had kissed Derek. Sure he had thought about it, but he had thought about kissing Lydia too. Derek was good head pr0n though. Stiles smiled to himself thinking about hard muscles and awesome shirtlessness with a brooding brow. He was suddenly thrown out of fantasies when he noticed something.

 

This wasn’t his bed.

 

This wasn’t his house.

 

Then that meant.

 

Stiles freaked out.

 

Everyone downstairs in the flat jolted up and ran up the stairs as fast as possible. Derek make it first throwing the door open and rushing to Stiles, “Hey! Look at me!” He grabbed Stiles shoulders trying to anchor him.

Stiles shook his head, ears covered and eyes closed. Derek pried his hands off his ears, “STILES!”

Everyone crowded in the room while still trying to  give some space around the bed. Scott looked torn, but Derek seemed to know how to handle this.

Stiles eyes opened and took in everyone before settling on Derek and nodding.

“Breathe, calm, slow.”

Derek put a hand on the back of his neck and took breaths with him, everyone did, caught up in the moment. Stiles nodded, “I’m ok. I just woke up confused.” He laughed softly, it sounded so very not ok, “I thought I’d had a dream.”

 

Scott sat on the end of the bed, “Your dad is ok, I told him you were taking a curse off Lydia.” Stiles nodded, “Good plan, I’m a hero, go me. Totally decursed you Lydia.”

Stiles looked hard at Derek, “Did it really happen?”

Derek nodded, letting Stiles latch onto his forearm with both hands. “I killed her. She....”

Derek stopped him, “I know, she told me.”

“Ok, so you know. Ok.”

“I know it wasn’t you.”

“Yeah.”

Everyone was a little lost. Derek motioned them out, he tried to stand to go explain. Stiles hand still clutched on his arm, “You have to come back.” Stiles was staring at the wall away from Derek, his voice some kind of desperate.

“I’ll be back.” He felt like he needed to do something else, something. After standing there looking torn he leaned over and kissed the top of Stiles head.

“Ok, now go so I can cry like a man.”

 

Derek went down the steps to where everyone had found seating in the living room, “This really isn’t any of our business, except for how it happened. I’m not even sure what she was, but she came to drain us. She seemed to feed off supernatural creatures power. What we interrupted was her ritual to drain Lydia. When she took Stiles she took over him, but it’s going to be very rough. She also took his virginity.” He let that sink in as everyone realized what that meant. Scott sat up, “So she tortured him and...”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god.”, Allison covered her mouth with a hand.

Lydia leaned up and took everyone in with her gaze, “He has to go home, and he has to go back to school. We can’t overcrowd him, but we are going to watch him. Do you understand me? We are going to take care of him.”

Everyone nodded.

 

There was a sound from up the stairs and then Stiles was coming down to them. “Hey, sorry about that.”

“You’re fine dude.” Scott came up and opened his arms offering a hug. Stiles smiled and took him up on it.

Scott messed his hair, “Where do you want to be tonight?”

“Really, I’ll be ok. Some of my cuts need to be recleaned, and my burn’s bandage needs a change, but I’ll be ok. I know this is the perfect layout for a tv movie, but I will be ok. Bad shit happens to us all the time and worse things than this have happened to all of you, some of you much worse. I will be ok. Also, I’m fine staying here. Derek might as well finish his job as my nurse. If I’m really lucky he’ll wear the hat.”

 

There was a round of short chuckles. Lydia smiled up at him, but he knew everyone was thinking about their own bad shit, “Ok, we’ll leave you to it then. I need a ride home.”

Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac left together. Cora looked them both over, “I’m going for a run, I’ll come back eventually.”

 

Stiles dropped onto the couch, “Why is everyone acting like I’m about to break?”

Derek sat silently near him, close enough to be in range, but out of his personal space, “A terrible thing is just that, terrible.”

 

“Oh come on. Isaac’s dad beat him and locked him in a freezer, Allison’s mother killed herself to keep from being like her werewolf boyfriend, you and Cora.....yeah, that’s a big bag of issues. I’m going to be in therapy for the rest of my life. If I could be, not like I can tell my therapist about werewolves I run with. I think that would qualify me for a through psych evaluation and a trip to a soft padded place.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Stiles sat there fidgeting, “I know things are awkward, but can we pretend for a little bit that they’re not so I can get through this faster?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

Stiles sighed and curled up on the couch pressing himself into a ball against Derek’s side, “I will deny I ever said this, but just hold me for a bit, ok?” Derek said nothing, just drew Stiles into his arms. They were quiet for a bit until Derek spoke, face pressed against Stiles head, “Most of me died in that fire.”

Stiles stayed still to try and not spook Derek, he wanted to hear this.

“I know you lost your mom so you understand in your way, but they all died and that was it. My life as I knew it was over. Now I have this life and.....I’m alone. My sister isn’t the same, Peter isn’t the same. My house is a dead shell, Laura is dead. Everyone I loved, that I opened up to died or betrayed me. After Kate I felt....I felt like she took it from me. You were right when you said I should be celibate.”

Stiles snorted, “See, there you go. Give me a little time and I’m good.”

Derek felt Stiles stiffen in his arms, he shifted until he was facing Derek, legs across his.

“I don’t want that to be my first time.”

Derek just watched him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Stiles was feeling crazy and like this was something he needed to do. He had to do this so he could take it back in a way, so that he could be in control of it.

He lifted so he straddled Derek’s lap and kissed him, kissed him with everything that was boiling inside him. Words were stupid.

Stiles ran a hand under his shirt feeling the trembling muscles there.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek looked like a deer in headlights.

“Shut up.”

Stiles went back to devouring his mouth, the rough stubble against his skin, the warmth of his tongue. He whispered against his lips, “Just shut up, stop thinking, and let me have you.”

Stiles kissed down his neck licking and sucking, Derek moaned under him rolling hips against his. Stiles giving a moaning growl at the friction. He pulled his shirt off then dragged Derek’s off too. Derek sat ready and willing for whatever Stiles needed. Stiles smirked to himself, much better. He slid down trying to be gentle with his hurt knees against the floor.

He turned off his brain, he refused to think of anything but Derek here and willing and hot. Stiles grinned up at Derek as he pulled open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Shut up, he saw it in a porn once.

Derek seemed to like it, but Derek seemed to like teeth. Stiles tugged at his pants indicating for him to help pull them off. Derek lifted up and worked them off, Stiles grabbed at his boxer briefs and added them to the floor too. And there was a naked Derek and he was glorious. Derek’s cock stood thick and hard in front of Stiles face. He wrapped a hand around the base squeezing gently, he enjoyed seeing Derek’s eyes close for a moment. Keeping his eyes on that brooding face he slipped the burning hot flesh into his mouth moaning at the feel of it against his tongue.

Derek let out a strangled moan as his fingers dug into the cushions on the couch, “Stiles....”

He took Derek as deep as he could, he made it most of the way down even. He gave a happy moan that made Derek groan in a very nice way. Stiles pulled off him, eyes dark with lust and need.

He crawled back up into Derek’s lap holding his face and locking their eyes, “You know what I need? I need you to carry me upstairs, and I need you to make love to me and I need you to erase it all.” He couldn’t say anything more specific because that would call it all up, “This is my first time.”

Derek nodded and kissed him so slowly and so sweetly that Stiles thought he might fall apart anyway. Then Derek was lifting them with ease, still kissing him as they ascended the stairs. He laid Stiles on the bed who immediately started shoving off his pants. Derek leaned over him kissing gently, nuzzling, scenting him. Stiles rolled in the warm content feelings pouring off him. Derek pressed between Stiles legs, rubbing them together. Stiles head tilted back, savoring the feeling, “More.”

Derek kissed him again as he reached into the bedside pulling the lube out. One handed he popped it open as he leaned back looking down at Stiles. Stiles just looked up at him and nodded. He sucked in a breath as the cool gel came into contact with his tight hole. The press of finger tip, a steady pressure until it was pushing past and into him, slowly.

Deep breaths.

Derek stroked his stomach as he pressed deeper. He came to a stop until Stiles nodded then started a slow maddening pace of gentle thrusts. When the first moved easily another joined it. Stiles moaned as the fingers curled inside him, he pressed against them now, more comfortable. Another and he felt the stretch, the delicious stretch in his body. Stiles reached down and squeezed Derek’s free hand. Their eyes met and it was everything. Derek was here and wanted him. Hell, maybe he loved him. Reverently Derek moved up his body kissing him again, like he could fix everything with it. Then leaning back enough to press himself into Stiles.

“Oh....fuck...Derek.”

Stiles held onto his back like a life raft, fingers gripping, his legs hooked over Derek’s waist as he pressed deeper. Derek touched their foreheads together before he started a slow roll of his hips, Stiles brain dribbled out his ears as he rocked to meet those delicious thrusts that oh so slowly picked up in speed. Stiles was melted into a moaning heap beneath him Derek’s name on his lips. Derek lifted enough to get a hand on Stiles weeping cock. The moment his fingers wrapped around the throbbing aching length Stiles back arched pressing him harder onto Derek. He grunted taking a gasping breath as he started pumping Stiles.

“Holy fuck...Derek....I’m...” but he already knew as Stiles hips jerked on him and Stiles came into his hand screaming his name and obscenities. Stiles was boneless as Derek lifted him a bit with his sheer strength and pounded with even greater force sending Stiles into another fit of moans until he felt Derek’s hips jerk and falter as he came inside him falling forward and catching himself against the bed, then dropping his face those last inches to kiss him again.

Stiles was cum high and held Derek’s face as they kissed

“I didn’t finish with her...this is my first time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please no comments regarding Stiles handling/reaction of/to it. Everyone's experience is different.


End file.
